Many earth formations give off radiations which are peculiar to the physical properties of the formations and considerable exploration is done with structures for measuring the radiated rays and local magnetic force fields produced by subsurface formations.
With a general knowledge of influencing physical properties, and with the measured magnetic variations it is possible to predict the probable geological structure of a subsurface in a given locale.